


You started it!!

by ChibiGemma



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiGemma/pseuds/ChibiGemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A near death experience can bring out the deepest of feelings.<br/>What happens when Rick gets attacked by a Walker and Daryl not only saves him but kisses him too, what does that mean? How will Rick respond??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rick hated it when he had to go inside an abandoned building, whether it was someone’s home, a shop or even a large warehouse, he just hated it.  
Every second counts, you could knock something over and the next thing you know you have a horde of walkers coming towards you or you could be concentrating so much of what might come towards you that you forget what could come at you from the sides or even behind and that is exactly what he forgot to look for this time when a walker came barrelling into him from the side sending them both crashing to the floor and he knew it was his own fault.

Holding the walker off with an arm against its throat, Rick struggled to grab his gun which went flying out of his hand as soon as he hit the floor… how typical, but then suddenly the walker flopped forward without an inch of a struggle and Rick realised that there was an arrow embedded into its skull, knowing instantly who saved him.

“Yew didn’t get bit did yew?” came a deep voice from behind him.

Pushing the walker off of him and grabbing the hand that was offered he pulled himself up “Naa I’m good, just got taken by surprise is all”.

“What the heck did yew think ya were doing getting all surprised like that, it could have killed you man!!”.

“Calm down Daryl, I’m ok man, stop worrying” he said wondering why the hunter was so angry, especially with this day and age where everyone dies so much easier than before.

“Yew just don’t understand do ya” he grumbled.

“Understand what Daryl, hey wait up” Rick said as he grabbed a hold of his arm to stop him from walking away before he got his answer.

“It don’t matter ok, just leave it”.

“No, I am not going to leave it, every day we could die by these bastards and yes I was too careless today and I am sorry but what has your panties in such a twist hmm?”.

Rick at least expected an argument or a shove or worse a punch to get him to back down but he didn’t expect what would happen next.

Daryl closed the gap between them in one stride and kissed him, well a kiss is an understatement at this point it was more like a smack of the lips before he turned around and walked away shouting back “let’s get back before the others send a group looking for us”.

Rick was frozen to that spot as he watched Daryl’s back get further and further away from him.  
Why did he kiss him?? What does it all mean??   
Daryl of all people, he didn’t die and go to the afterlife now did he??

As soon as Daryl’s back was out of sight Rick seemed to snap out of his thoughts and follow the other man’s lead to the car outside, he will just have to address this back at the prison but for now they both had to try and get back there in one piece.


	2. An effective search

The ride back to the prison was quiet and uncomfortable, Daryl didn’t say anything and he didn’t even look his way, he just looked tense so Rick thought it was best not to say anything as he didn’t want to make things any worse or any more awkward.

He kept asking himself if it really happened? Was it a dream?  
No, no it wasn’t, he could still feel the wetness on his lips from the kiss, he really wanted to touch his lips but he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do at that moment.

He couldn’t help but feel confused, now he was so much more conscious of Daryl and how he felt towards him, but did he feel the same way or not? Did Daryl know of his feelings before he was even aware of them himself?

As soon as Rick saw the gates to the prison he was pulled from his thoughts and took the first chance he could get and jump out of the car as soon as it stopped.

Glenn was the first to come over pushing his hair out of his face he smiled “anything bad happen out there?? Did you get anything??”.

Both Rick and Daryl exchanged glances and looked away almost instantly, “naaa Glenn sorry we didn’t find nothing and there were no incidents, everything all clear here?”. 

“Nothing interesting has happened here, Maggie and Axel are on watch in the towers and I’m going to check on them now, Carol said the food will be ready soon so you should just head on in, I’ll see you soon” he said as he ran off.

Before Rick even turned around he noticed Daryl had already gone ahead in the direction of the mesh hall, he didn’t want to follow because he did not want it to be awkward but he was practically starving so he decided to go there and keep his distance.

After dinner Rick had decided to go and find Daryl to seek answers to the many questions that have been intruding his thoughts since that kiss when Carol stopped him as he reached the door “Hey Rick, I’ve put Judith to bed in my cell so you can have a decent night sleep for a change, don’t think I haven’t noticed those dark circles under your eyes, make sure you rest up ok!!”.

 

“Hah thanks Carol, I really appreciate it, oh by the way have you seen Daryl, I just need to speak to him about something?”.

Carol seemed to take her time before answering making him wonder if she knew anything, did he tell her? “he went for a shower I think, but make sure you go to bed after you have spoken to him ok you look like you will keel over any minute and I will check with Daryl if you haven’t”.

“Don’t worry I will, thanks Carol” Rick said as he walked away, preparing himself for what he was going to say to Daryl about what happened earlier, whether he is in the shower or not he will get some answers.

Coming to a stop outside the bathroom Rick hesitated for like a minute, he was so keen on finding out what Daryl would say but he didn’t want to make things any worse between them, but he knew they had to talk eventually so he took a deep breath and stepped into the bathroom. 

It was all steamed up and he could hear water running so that must mean that Daryl was in the shower. As he stepped around the sinks he came face to face with a very naked Daryl and now he didn’t know where to look “is there something I can help yew with Sheriff?”.

“Um, I just um want to talk about what happened in the warehouse earlier, what err what did you mean by that exactly?”.

“What do yew think it meant Rick?”.

With over twenty different meanings going through his head Rick didn’t notice that Daryl had crossed the room to stand directly in front of him till he smelt the shampoo coming from his hair.

When they met each other’s gaze Rick felt something inside him spur, he needed more contact with the other man but Daryl didn’t seem to move an inch so he decided to be brave about it and closed the gap between them and kissed him.

As their lips made contact Rick felt Daryl stiffen but then he relaxed and responded to the kiss with fire, it soon became a heated battle between them each fighting for dominance but the need to breath over powered them both, breaking them apart.

Daryl had opened his mouth to say something but Rick jumped in with a smirk on his face “well you started it”.

He was hoping for a sarcastic reply but instead he got a growl, a fucking growl and was then pushed up against the wall and kissed hard again, clashing of teeth and biting of lips distracted Rick enough for Daryl to undo his belt, pull his zip down and slide a hand down his boxers grabbing a hold of his length.

Rick gasped at the feel of Daryl’s hands and Daryl took that to his advantage and slid his tongue into his mouth, tasting him, revelling in the sweetness and stilling further noise, but that wasn’t enough, he wanted more, they both wanted more.

So Daryl took Ricks length out fully and got down to his knees, sparing one last glance up, he opened his mouth and took all his length in, right down to the hilt.

Rick couldn’t believe it, he was getting sucked off by Daryl and it felt so fucking good, that tongue of his can do wonders, he felt him licking all around, up and down, over his slit and back down again, and to top it off he was playing with his balls. 

Rick couldn’t hold it in for much longer “oh god Daryl I’m going to cum” and that made Daryl speed up his motions, gosh he was going to explode he couldn’t hold it in anymore, after a hard tug on his length he came undone with a silent scream, spilling into Daryl’s mouth who swallowed it all as he gave the last few tugs on his length.

Rick fell down in a heap on the floor making him face to face with Daryl, “well that was different, um thanks”.

“Yew’re welcome, well I don’t know about yew but I need to wash off again” and with that he got up and left Rick to wipe himself down and retreat back to his cell.

As he lay down on his bed he wondered what it was that he and Daryl had, he needed to confirm their relationship, but sleep comes first, he was knackered and soon enough he dozed into a deep sleep.


	3. What happens in the mesh hall, stays in the mesh hall

Rick hadn’t slept that well in a long time and he didn’t even want to wake up, turning around in his bed he thought about what had happened the previous night, oh god did he really kiss Daryl and did they really do what he thought they did in the bathroom too?

He wanted more but he didn’t know how far he could go, he had always had Lori and her only so just thinking about being with someone else was always out of the question... till now.

He really needed to see Daryl again, if only to clarify what was going on between them but he did not want to come across all pushy, so instead he would leave it to the hunter to make the first move, after all he had made the first move in the bathroom so it’s only fair to wait right?

Rick got up and changed into somewhat fresh clothes for the day and exited his cell, only now realising it was so quiet, where was everyone?? He can’t have slept in could he, hopefully he didn’t miss breakfast.

 

Walking through the mesh hall Rick was expecting to find it busy with activity but all he came across was a certain redneck sitting at one of the tables cleaning what looked like blood off of his arrows.

“Bloody al Rick yew slept the day away, yew aren’t ill are ya?”.

“What do you mean?? What time is it??”.

“About 7ish I think, yew ok?”.

Wow the whole day?? He had only just noticed how dark it is, surprisingly he didn’t jump to that conclusion when he woke up because it was always really bright out first thing in the morning… what made him sleep all day??

“Earth ta Rick, Hey!!” Daryl waved a hand in front of his face snapping Rick out of his thoughts and wondering when the redneck had closed the gap between them.

Rick tried to move but he was just stuck in a stupor, all he could do was look at the soft blue eyes that were inches from his own and suddenly they started to close but crept closer including Daryl’s lips which were now pressed against his own.

Rick pressed back into the kiss savouring the taste before Daryl pulled away smirking “I knew that would have made yew snap out of it”.

“Sorry I don’t know what’s wrong with me today”.

“I think yew are still tired, why don’t I help ya wake up hmm?”.

Before Rick could reply Daryl had pushed him back against the table and began kissing him with more fervour, placing one hand against his jaw and the other had started undoing his shirt.

Rick gave as good as he got, kissing back he began to rub his hands up and down Daryl’s arm and squeezing his biceps, he attempted to unbutton the rednecks shirt too but he was stopped when the cold air brushed against his chest making his nipples stand up.

“Yew like that don’t you Sheriff” Daryl said sarcastically. 

“Oh god Daryl”.

Rick wanted to say more but he soon was silenced as a warm tongue spread over one nipple and fingers were playing with the other. 

“Mmmmmpth” was all that was heard as Daryl made a slow trail down Ricks stomach to the bulge in his trousers, nibbling and sucking on it making the fabric wet.   
Slowly undoing the belt and pulling the zip down with his teeth Daryl started to run his hand up and down Rick’s length through his boxers, oh he was so hard.

Daryl grabbed the hem of his boxers and yanked them down causing his length to stand up firm against his stomach and without hesitation he wrapped his fingers around the base of his length rubbing it slowly as well as licking the tip, dragging his tongue all over it making Rick whimper in response.

Daryl decided that going slow wasn’t enough (and he didn’t want anyone walking in on them) so he thought he would speed this up, using his other hand he held down Ricks waist and he began tugging and sucking harder.

Then they both felt the build-up of an orgasm, it didn’t take much longer when Rick suddenly said “I, I, I’m gonna cum, oh god Dar..” and with that he came undone silencing his scream by biting on his hand whilst Daryl drank him all in, stroking him through his orgasm.

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing as Daryl collapsed onto a chair next to the table Rick was now slumped against “fuck me that was sumat” the redneck spoke up making Rick turn his head noticing the bulge in Daryl’s trousers. 

Why the hell not aye, Rick got up and hopped off the table to land before Daryl, crouching down he began to undo his belt and then his zipper noticing he never wore any underwear. 

Rick looked up with a surprised expression on his face noticing the redneck looking down at him with a wanting look, not giving him any chance to speak he took the whole of Daryl’s length into his mouth.

It made him gag a little at first but he made himself relax and began to suck and move his tongue all over, he decided to copy what Daryl did to him and add his hands to the hilt whilst stroking him. 

He must have been doing something right as the redneck murmured “oh shit Rick, fuck, don stop I’m close” and with that he carried on, going a little faster.  
Within a minute Daryl came all into his mouth, attempting to swallow it all he drank as much as he could of the sour liquid, though some of it accidentally leaked down his chin.

Wiping his mouth, he looked up to see the redneck looking down at him with an animalistic look, “Fuck” Daryl murmured and was on him knocking him to the floor and kissing him harshly, making Rick hard again and feeling Daryl’s length rock hard against him. 

Then he felt something poke his hole a little making him tense but he soon relaxed as Daryl shushed him, running a hand down his back. 

Rick never felt this turned on before, he started whimpering for more when he felt a finger push inside him slowly, it was painful at first but soon enough it became so pleasurable he started begging for more. 

He knew he was making too much noise but he didn’t care, he didn’t want this to stop but clearly Daryl disagreed with the noise and shut him up by pushing a tongue into his mouth.  
Daryl then added a second finger and continued to kiss Rick with more fervour leaving them both panting, not wanting this to end as it felt so good in the bliss of it all.

Suddenly there was a noise of a cell door sliding open which made them both tense up and stop what they were doing, listening carefully they heard footsteps along the catwalk and down the stairs.   
Within seconds Daryl had pulled his fingers out making Rick whimper, standing up he pulled him to his feet and they both dressed themselves in speed record avoiding each other’s gaze, whilst aiming to get their breath under control.  
Daryl then went back to cleaning his arrows which had gotten knocked to the floor in that heated passion and Rick made himself look busy by getting a drink from the kitchen.

Of all people it was Glenn who came through the door scratching his head he looked up in surprise “Oh hey guys I didn’t know anyone was up, hey Rick have you caught up on your sleep now?”.

“Hey Glenn, I’m all caught up thanks, what are you doing up?” Rick asked as he took a sip of a drink which by now he definitely needed. 

“I just thought I heard a noise but it was just you guys right? Or do you reckon I should do a patrol?”.

“Yeah sorry about that, we were just talking, there is no need for a patrol so you can return to bed now, we are coming up too” replied Rick.

As soon as Glenn said his goodbye and made his way back to his cell Rick had turned around to face Daryl who had managed to creep up on him, so now they stood yet again face to face.

“Are yew ok Rick, I didn’t hurt yew did I?”.

“No I’m good, just feeling really tired all of a sudden”.

“Ok then, let’s go to bed… our own beds” Daryl said after Rick had lifted his eyebrows up at that statement.

Both men cleared their mess up and headed out the mesh hall, climbing the stairs to their cells, unfortunately their cells were a few apart making Rick feel a little lonely at the distance.

Daryl had seemed to notice the change in Rick’s expression so he pulled him flush against him and kissed him, this kiss was not like all the others they had shared, it was short and sweet but it seemed to hold much more meaning. Daryl smiled at him as they broke apart, whispering a goodnight and left for his own cell.

Rick stood there for a minute fighting with himself over following Daryl to his cell to finish off what they had started or to go to sleep, knowing the fuss everyone would make in the morning from that he decided it was best just to go to sleep, and sleep he did, as soon as his head hit that pillow he was out like a light.


	4. An unfortunate day

The next morning came without any incident, Rick had woken up and headed straight down to the mesh hall where he greeted everyone before tucking into a bowl of porridge.

Everyone waited for the plan of the day as usual and he told them all where he wanted them all to be, deciding that he would go out on a supply run and he would be taking Michonne only.

Obviously he would rather go with any of the others more, especially Daryl but he didn’t trust the swords woman fully so he thought it would be a great way to find out more about her, although the others had volunteered to go along too, he turned them all down with the excuse of that this run only needs two people.

“Rick are yew sure about this?? I don’t exactly trust her and I know you don’t either, at least let me come along” Daryl said, desperation and worry laced his tone.

“I’m sure Daryl, don’t worry ok, I am doing this to see if I can trust her, take care of everyone, you’re in charge”.

Without giving any room for argument Rick had turned away and climbed into the car next to Michonne, he glanced back at Daryl one last time noticing the hurt look on the hunter’s face, wishing he could have at least kissed him goodbye and drove out of the prison.

Rick and Michonne were on a successful run that day, they had managed to scour some food, water and medicine from the odd houses, only running into a couple of walkers which were easily dispatched. After a couple of hours, they didn’t want to risk anything, especially with the risk of them getting back in the dark so they decided to head back to the prison.

Michonne had been very forthcoming with information that day about her past and how she had ended up at the prison and Rick had felt that it was easier to trust her more knowing what she had gone through however back in the car the silence seemed to stretch on until she spoke again.

“Well I’m surprised at how much we got today, normally places like that would have been ransacked but luck is on our side”.

“Yeah I guess it is huh”.

“Yeah but you don’t seem too happy, what’s wrong?”.  
“Nothing, I’m fine”.

“Come on Rick, I may not have known you for a while but I know when something is wrong, is it umm Daryl??”.

Rick looked at her like a deer caught in headlights, how could she know, she didn’t see anything did she?? “Why would you say that?” he quietly asked.

“I know what attraction is when I see it Rick, believe me or not but I have been attracted to someone before and before long I had a child from it, and besides it’s just the way you two look at each other, your both not exactly subtle”. 

That didn’t make him feel any better, now apparently they stared at each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers, great, now what can he say to that?

“Look Michonne, its umm its complicated, me and Daryl, we umm...” 

“LOOK OUT”. 

Out of nowhere a walker had stumbled out right in front of them, Rick turned the steering wheel harshly making them miss the walker by an inch however the car had managed to flip at an odd angle and landed with a crash upside down causing Michonne to smack her head against the window and lose consciousness. 

“Damn it” Rick couldn’t believe it, it was just his luck and now Daryl is going to kill him.

Suddenly he remembered about the walker and with a struggle he managed to unbuckle his seatbelt and had scrambled out of the vehicle, as he slowly stood up he started to go dizzy and his vision was kind of blurry ‘damn I must have taken a blow to the head’ he thought.

Then he heard the walker before he saw it, the crunch of twigs and the moans was all he needed to hear to know where it was, stumbling up to the thing he stabbed it right in the head before dropping to his knees in exhaustion. 

He was so out of it he didn’t even hear Michonne wake up or scramble out of the car till she touched his shoulder, he turned so fast with his knife held tightly in his hand that it caused him to have another dizzy spell. 

“Hey it’s just me Rick it’s just Michonne, calm down ok, it looks like u got a nasty head wound there, we aren’t too far from the prison, come on let’s try and walk back”. 

Michonne had grabbed a couple of bags which survived the crash and helped Rick stand and she gave him a bag before wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling his arm over her shoulder and they started walking back towards the prison.

A few minutes later Rick noticed that Michonne was limping “h… hey, are you umm ok? Your leg?”.

“I’m fine Rick let’s just get you back, oh thank god”.

He wondered what she was so thankful for when he looked up to see a bike and a car in the distance heading towards them… Daryl… That was the only thing on his mind as he stumbled along towards his family.

Pulling up alongside them Daryl jumped off of his bike and ran to them, pulling Ricks other arm over his shoulder he turned towards the others getting out of the car. Glenn, Maggie and Tyrese scrambled out and rushed over.

“What happened?” Maggie asked.

“A walker got in the way and we crashed, we grabbed what we could, Ricks hurt his head pretty bad and I’ve cut my leg open” Michonne said breathlessly as Tyrese took over from her and helped Rick to the car.

“Come on let’s get you both back before we get stuck out here with more walkers” Glenn replied as he helped Michonne into the car.

Rick couldn’t remember much other than being pulled into the car and having his head rest upon Maggie’s lap, feeling her stroke his hair and whisper soothing words, before he was pulled out again by Daryl and Glenn before being put to bed. 

He was woken every few hours to make sure he was ok and being asked all sorts of questions before being allowed to sleep again. As soon as morning came he was coherent enough to leave his bed which he did for food and a shower but was soon forced back into it by a grumpy Carol.

What felt like days later Rick finally emerged from his bed feeling much better, he pulled off the bandages around his head and with one quick glance in the mirror he reckoned he was decent enough to leave his cell. 

Scrambling down to the mesh hall he was greeted by everyone, Carl had told him that he had only been out of it for a day, which made him feel better, after feeding Judith and reassuring everyone he was ok he asked Maggie where Daryl was and she said he was in a cell block clearing it out.

He decided to go see Daryl since he was not in the mesh hall and he really just needed some comfort that he was ok.  
He found Daryl in a cell rummaging through some old criminal’s valuables “I didn’t take you for a thief… well maybe I did” Rick joked noticing how the redneck tensed up.

Within a blink of an eye Daryl had Rick up against the wall with his shirt scrunched up in his fists and fire in his eyes “yew asshole, I told ya to take more people, to take me but yew didn’t listen did ya? You scared us all when you didn’t come back, you scared me!!”.

“I’m sorry ok, it was an accident and well they happen… wait, what? You missed me?”.

Without another word Daryl closed the gap between them and kissed him hard, with the biting of the lips, and the clashing of teeth it made him hard and wanting more. 

His shirt was ripped open, hearing the buttons scatter across the cell, then came his belt, and next his trousers. Rick didn’t know how Daryl had managed it but at the same time as his underwear was being pulled down he noticed that the redneck was in the same predicament, both with their clothes around their ankles.

Rick couldn’t move a muscle, he was shocked that this was happening all of a sudden, he felt more scared than excited but he didn’t have it in him to stop Daryl, who looked like an animal out of control.

He was pulled out of his stupor when Daryl had lifted him up by the thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist and without any preparation or even warning he thrust up inside him and buried himself all the way to the hilt.

Rick gasped at the intrusion and he tried to push Daryl away by the shoulders but he soon had to cling onto them for stability when Daryl started to move his hips.

It hurt, it stung and gosh did he feel full, this was not what he was expecting his first time with Daryl to be like and it wasn’t like the hunter was taking it easy on him, he was definitely mad, giving how rough he was being and the bites he was leaving.

Not only did it hurt physically but it hurt emotionally as well yet he couldn’t bring himself to blame Daryl, he was the one causing all the heartache so he deserved to be punished, but was this too much??

He felt Daryl tense up and then he felt him come inside him before pulling out and taking a few steps back and stumbling down onto the bed leaving Rick to slide down the wall in a mix of blood and semen.

He felt gross, he felt ashamed yet he didn’t like to see Daryl the same way, he tried to speak but the redneck was having none of it with his constant rambling “shit, shit, shit, why did I do that, why, oh fuck, Rick I’m sorry, I am so sorry”.

Eventually he pulled himself up and dressed himself before taking one step and halting on the spot, gosh his backside throbbed but he knew he had to move, as he walked towards the exit of the cell he heard Daryl whisper his name.

Turning around he looked the redneck dead in the eye and spoke softly “I don’t know what that was Daryl and I don’t want a repeat of it, I’m not sure where we stand right now but I want to be alone ok, I will come and find you when I am ready” and with that he walked out of the cell.

Rick knew the others were still around so he took the long and empty hallways to the showers where he knew he wouldn’t be disturbed.  
He washed the sins from his body down the drain and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading back to his cell, changing into some clothes and climbing into bed, he didn’t care what time it was as he fell asleep wishing the day to be over with already.


	5. Let's Clear Things Up

The next morning Rick had struggled to get out of bed, his body was sore from all that abuse yesterday and his mind was up in the clouds, he just couldn’t get that incident with Daryl out of his head and was worried what would happen if they were alone again.

“..ad…Dad!!”

Startled from the shout he looked up to see Carl holding Judith with a worried look on his face.

“Sorry kid, I was miles away… Are you ok??”.

Carl looked at him like he was studying him for a minute before he answered “yeah I’m fine, I was just checking to see if you were coming down for some breakfast??”.

With the mentioning of food Rick realised how hungry he actually was, as he slowly stood up he stretched his back before lifting Judith up into his arms “I think breakfast sounds good don’t you think so Jude??”.

Judith squealed with delight in his arms making Carl and Rick smile, they headed down into the mesh hall where everyone was, as soon as the doors opened Rick felt at ease with the loudness of the whole group and seeing them all happy.

“Rick come join us for breakfast”.

“Thanks Hershel, I am starving” He said as he sat opposite the old man, taking a quick look around he noticed that Daryl wasn’t around, making him feel slightly nervous.

“Hey Rick, can I feed Judith?? I promise I will be gentle with her” Beth said practically jumping on the spot.

“Of course you can Beth” handing the baby over to the young teen before turning back to Hershel.

“Well it looks like we can’t do any runs today with this weather, it will be far too dangerous to even attempt one”.

Rick was startled to know that he missed the weather completely, there was no way he could put distance between himself and this prison with it bombarding rain outside.  
“Yeah your right there, looks like we will just have to fix up this place more today” he sighed.

“Well we can all get our hands on deck with that cell block Daryl has been cleaning out, maybe give some people more privacy, I know some need it” Hershel said as he looked over to where Glenn and Maggie were cuddling a few seats down.

“Erm… Yeah sure, have you…seen Daryl today??”

“He was around earlier, he left when Carl went to get you, I presume he is getting a head start, I will let the others know so they can help out as well”.

Rick knew everyone would catch on if they knew him and Daryl were avoiding each other so they had to clear the air between them before anyone notices, which was what he was avoiding all along…great.

“I’ll head over now then, let everyone relax before they head over first”.

“But you haven’t had your breakfast yet Rick, are you feeling ok??”

“I’m not that hungry is all, don’t worry, I’ll see you later” and he got up before Hershel could say anymore and walked off towards the other cells, he was just hoping that Daryl would speak with him before the others arrived to help.

….

Rick entered the abandoned cells and noticed Daryl straight away, the redneck was pulling a tatty mattress out of a cell so Rick jogged up to him and helped him pull it the rest of the way out before throwing it over the balcony to the rubbish pile.

Daryl seemed a little shocked at first when he noticed Rick helping him but he soon hid his shock and focused on the mattress, as soon as it was out of their hands he spoke up “I didn’t think I’d be seeing yew for a while”. 

“Yeah well it’s hard to avoid people in a prison and plus it’s raining outside, I didn’t want to get my hair wet”. 

Daryl smirked and returned to the cell to sort through all the stuff that was leftover. 

“Look Daryl, what happened between us, was something… I haven’t really thought about it but I know it was my fault…”

“Wait Rick it wasn’t…”

“Please, let me finish… We have been close for a while and the others know this so I don’t want to make it obvious to everyone else that something happened between us, so could we act normal for now?? We can sort this out another time but for now before the others come I just want things to be normal…please”.

Daryl seemed to look at Rick for a few minutes before sighing and nodding his head “we do need to sort this out between us but for now, I will act like nothin’ happened ok”.

“Thank you Daryl”.

“One thing though Rick, it was not your fault, I let my anger get the best of me and everything just hit boiling point and I am sorry, I want things to go back to normal between us, I erm….like having you around”.

Rick was surprised at the confession from Daryl but he was more surprised when the redneck stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the lips “if you want it to still be like this between us, I will leave it for you to be in control”.

Before Rick could respond they both turned at the noise of all the others coming through the doors, he looked to Daryl who just smiled and turned back towards the cell he was currently in.

“Right Rick, where do you want us??” Axel had shouted up.

“We need some of you to clear the rubbish out, sort out what needs to be burned and keep it dry somewhere, we need others to clear out the cells on the lower level and others to prep the clean cells for whoever wants them”.

Everyone nodded and simply got to work, it always surprised Rick how efficiently they all could work together, but it made his job of being in control much easier.

“Huh was it a coincidence yew left us two up here hmmm??” Daryl asked with a smirk on his face.

“You know I don’t like it when others look at your ass when you bend over, so I thought I’d keep you here”.

“If I didn’t know any better Sheriff I’d think that yew were flirting with me”.

“Stick around later and I’ll show you what flirting is” he said before walking into the cell next to Daryl’s to start cleaning.

He was surprised at how they had returned to talking to each other so easily like before, he was still confused at how he wanted things to go with Daryl, he didn’t want it to be over between them but he was worried that something like the previous night could happen again.

No…no Daryl said it wouldn’t, so for now he will take it a step at a time, he will corner Daryl later and see how he feels about him and to go from there, yeah that sounds like a plan.


	6. The Worst Timing

Cleaning of the cells went according to plan, at the end of the day everything was complete but everyone was too tired to sort out who was moving over and who wasn’t so they all decided just to head to the mesh hall for food before going to bed.

“I swear we could just mistake you for a zombie horde with the way you all just slumped in”.

“Carol…why are you so mean…please don’t shoot us, we are alive really”.

“Come on Glenn, just sit your ass down and eat some broth”.

All Carol needed to say was broth and everyone had raced to grab a bowl and sit down to eat it, and soon enough the room was alive again with chatter and laughter.

“We can’t complain about anything with everyone laughing like that can we Rick?”.

“Your right there Carol, about time they all feel safe enough to laugh and relax, we are doing well for now”.

“Yeah just don’t yew jinx it”.

“Trust you Daryl, we will be fine, and Rick I suggest a shower before bed, your clothes are filthy and your hair is another story”.

“Hah…your right there Carol, Ill head over after this broth”.

“Good…make sure you eat it all up” Carol said before digging into her own bowl and giving Beth advice over Judith.

…..

After dinner Rick headed straight for the showers, Beth had took Judith to bed and Carl was on his way as well before he left him to it.  
The corridors were silent and eerie, although they knew the place was safe since they check it everyday, everyone was always on alert.

Rick had checked the whole bathroom before getting into the shower, making sure his gun was close by, he felt safe enough to wash himself and relax a little under the water, although they could only have cold showers, it was still a luxury to them in these days.

After he had finished, he turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist, he came round the corner and noticed Daryl standing there with some clothes in his hand.

“Figured yew forgot some clean clothes when you headed straight here instead of your cell first, so I erm...took some…here”.

Grabbing the clothes that was handed to him he couldn’t help but smile “so breaking and entering into my cell now are we, and also watching where I go, I feel like I have a stalker now”.

“That’s just the beginning of Stalker habits”.

Smiling at the response Rick placed his clothes on the side and lifted his leg up so he could dry his foot making sure Daryl had a good view “hmmm what else should I expect from you then?? Do I have any dirty habits that send you crazy??”.

“Fuck Rick…” Daryl moaned before pushing him flush against the wall and kissing him.

The kiss was rough, with the jarring of teeth and biting of the lips but neither of them cared, they both needed this right now, after everything that’s happened, the distance was killing them.

Rick pushed Daryl back a step breaking the kiss so he could regain some oxygen “we…we cant, I don’t even know how you feel”.

“What??”

“I cant do this if you don’t feel the way I do”.

“Ugh…don’t make me say it Rick”.

Rick pulled Daryl closer by his shirt “say it Mr.Dixon…now”.

“I hate you Grimes…I really do, but…ugh…I… I love ugh I love you…ok, are you happy now??”.

“Very happy…I love you too Daryl” Rick said before kissing him softly.

They both paused, feeling like the atmosphere changed in an instance, Daryl turned his head slowly towards the door looking shocked “fuck” he muttered.

Rick turned as well and noticed Glenn standing in the doorway looking shocked too.

“Glenn, we can explain, Daryl just erm…caught me as I fell”.

“Come on Rick, you was a cop and you can’t even come up with a decent lie, I knew it, between you two, it has been on my mind for a while, thank god you guys are finally doing something about it”.

“Wait…yew ent like grossed out about any of this??” Daryl asked as he took a few steps back to allow Rick some room to get changed.

“Of course not, I don’t care, it’s about time someone else finds happiness in this shit hole of an apocalypse, wait does Carl know??”.

“No he doesn’t, no one knows and we would like to keep it that way” Rick said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

“Got it, I won’t say anything, it’s not my place too anyways, just be careful where you do things because next time it won’t be me walking in on you guys” he said as he walked out of the bathroom.

But before the door finally closed Daryl ran up to it and whispered harshly “that means don’t yew tell Maggie either”.

“Oh you know that will happen, I can’t keep anything from her” Glenn laughed and he ran away.

“Bastard” Daryl muttered about to chase after him.

“Just leave him…it can’t be helped” Rick said as he walked to the door and placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder “let’s just go to bed, our own beds mr!!”.

“Damn, maybe next time”.

Rick laughed and they both went to their own cells and straight to bed.


	7. A Little Too Close

The rain didn’t let up for the next day so they were all stuck in the prison yet again but this time there wasn’t much to do, no cells to clear out or clean, the only thing they needed to do was arrange who was sleeping in the new cell block and they did that in the first few minutes at breakfast.

“So it’s settled then, Glenn and Maggie will move over and so will I and Daryl plus Carl and Judith” Rick stated.

“Why don’t you leave Judith with me Rick??” Carol asked “you are all over the place with keeping this prison in working order and you don’t get much time to take care of her so wouldn’t it be easier for me to have her??”.

“I appreciate that Carol, but I am her father, I can’t expect you to constantly have her”.

“Don’t worry Rick, me and Carol will take care of her” Beth jumped up and skipped over to Judith who was in Ricks arms. 

Handing Judith to the blonde teen, Rick stood up and sighed “fine, I guess your right, but don’t go stealing my daughter ok!!”.

Everyone laughed and Rick kissed Judith on the head before walking towards the door “I might as well move my millions of possessions over to my new humble abode, oh and don’t take too long with breakfast Carl, you need to move your stuff and thangs over too”.

“Ok Dad”.

 

+++++++

 

It didn’t take long for the others to move their things over either, Maggie and Glenn were the closest to the old cells, then a few cells down Carl had his cell, then a few more down Rick had his and then again another few down Daryl had his cell.

Rick was grateful that Glenn and Maggie hadn’t made any obvious comments or actions about him and Daryl, he felt slightly nervous around the pair but when they just spoke to him like normal he felt more at ease.

Glenn, Maggie and Carl had decided to go and grab the others to show them their new cells whilst Rick was making his bed and Daryl had decided to stay behind too but as soon as the others were out of sight he pulled Rick through to the opposite hallway and pushed him against the wall so they were hidden from view.

“Daryl what…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish off his sentence when Daryl had claimed his mouth, the kiss was soft and sensual, their tongues swirled around each other and their mouths fit together perfectly, they only broke apart to catch their breaths before going at it again.

Daryl was all hands, first they were on either side of Rick’s face and then they were going down his neck, then his chest and now one was on his arse and the other was groping his throbbing erection through his jeans.

“Hmmm Daryl, the others….they will be coming soon…mmpth”.

“You’ll be coming soon…heh…just relax, they wont see anything nor hear nothing” Daryl murmured as he silenced the groan coming from Ricks mouth with his own.

Rick had never felt this excited, he knew every time there was a risk that someone could walk in on them but this time everyone would be there, even Carl, how could he face him after this.

He was distracted from his thoughts when Daryl had gotten down to his knees and pulled free Ricks erection before covering it fully with his mouth, licking every inch and sucking like his life depended on it, Rick felt amazing, he loved how Daryl could make him feel so good, but that was cut short when he heard everyone enter the cell block.  
Daryl had stopped his ministrations for a second before doubling his speed and adding a hand to stroke his balls, making Rick bite on to his fist to silence any noise and try to control his breathing as he felt his orgasm building up.

They could hear the others talking about Carls cell which meant they were half way there, Rick was so close but he was scared to come with the others right around the corner.   
Daryl had seemed to sense his hesitation because he nibbled on his penis to grab his attention making Rick hiss but he seemed to have got the message, so he grabbed a hold of Daryl’s hair and forced him to carry on.

Within seconds Rick reached his climax and came apart with a silent scream, his body shook all over and he was panting with exhaustion, he would have fallen down to the floor if it wasn’t for Daryl catching him.

At this point the others sounded like they were closer, making the pair stand up and attempting to make themselves decent, Rick thought he made a world record with how fast he pulled his jeans up and composed himself, “are yew ok Rick??” Daryl whispered.

"Im fine..." 

“Dad??...I swear he was just here”.

Rick took a deep breath and came around the corner noticing Daryl had stayed a few paces back “Im here Carl, we thought we heard something, false alarm”.

Maggie sighed and said sarcastically “Thank god for that, I don’t want to have any surprises being in this cell block”.

“Don worry Mags, yew will be safe with us” Daryl said with a wink.

Hershel hopped forward and placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder “looks like the rain is letting up so maybe you could arrange a run for tomorrow?? We are getting low on medical supplies”.

“Yeah I guess your right, but we will have to make it an early leave since we have cleared all the areas close by, any volunteers??”.

Glenn stepped forward then “I’ll go and Maggie, maybe Daryl and Michonne as well? No point making the team too big, we need to save petrol”.

“Is that ok with you lot??” Rick asked mainly the ones Glenn mentioned and they all just nodded in agreement.

“Ok then, that’s settled, make the most of tonight then everyone, I’m hungry, breakfast rarely touched the sides, we got any grub Carol??”.

“Hah, what would you do without me Rick, come on the food should be ready soon lets go” Carol said as she walked out of the cell with everyone hot on her heels.

Rick was glad in a way that Glenn knew, especially since he mentioned Daryl to come with them tomorrow, hopefully it will all go smoothly, but when have they ever had that much luck. Oh well for now it’s time for food, the run can wait.


End file.
